The New Catwoman Of The Future
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Briana is a petty pick pocket, just released out of juvenile detention. Her nature is just like a cat's, when she enters into a secluded and protected woods, she finds herself staring into the yellowed eyes of cats, but when elderly Selina Kyle sees the girl's worth, she takes the stray kitten in and trains her to be the new Catwoman.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: this is a re-write of Batman's Match Terry's Enemy. I do not own, just the plot of a new Catwoman in Neo-Gotham.

Sixteen year old, Briana was a ex-juvenile detention inmate. she just got released, the judge said finish school or you're do time with the big girls in prison. Needless to say, she chose to finish school. The girl looked around before heading down the street to the subway entrance. Paying her ticket fee from her expense credits, she went and headed down the line to search for a train to take her to the cheapest side of Gotham.

She finds her train and gets in ten minutes in to the ride the local gang known as the jokerz got into the car with her.

Briana's face hidden beneath her hoodie, she watched as the idiots in clown make-up, when on about their business of stealing from the passengers, she moved quietly and leaned against the support pole. ' _I wonder if stealing from these losers is a crime?_ ' she thought as she accessed the gang looking for an easy mark.

"Hey cutie, why ya walkin' away surely you can spare a few creds to help a guy out." One fat joker asks.

Briana blinked before she smiled sweetly "Sorry, handsome, I would love to help out one of the Jokerz but sadly, I just spent my last credit on my ticket."

"Well then how about a kiss just to make my day better." The fat joker leans in closer to kiss her.

Briana picked her fat mark, "How about you close those awesome eyes are yours and I'll kiss you?" she tried not to throw up her meager breakfast. The Joker did so, and while his fellows were busy, Briana leaned in breathing softly like she was going to kiss him, and picked his pockets of all the credits, he had on him. "On second thought, I don't like clowns." she sprinted toward the opening doors, of the next station.

"Hey come back here, you little tease." He yells just as the doors close in his face.

Briana smiled as she counted her new credits, "Not that much but I can get a decent place." she looked up at the skyline, before heading toward a modest apartment complex, she headed toward the leasing office.

In the office Briana, found an old man that maybe sleeping.

"Yo, old man!" Briana states

With a snort, the old man jumped "eh eh what you want no public bathrooms. "

"Need a one bedroom apartment." Briana states as she dug through her bag for her file disk on her e _mancipation_ from her stupid mother and her abusive step-father.

"Eh now no need for that lets see your credits then we'll talk."

Briana gave her expense credit, the one from her caseworker, it had enough to afford a few months rent and furniture, she would either have to supplement her income either by getting a part-time job or go straight back to picking pockets.

"Heh fine, I got one place open follow me." He lead he upstairs to a small apartment at the top of the building. "Here you are, rents due at the first."

"Slammin'" Briana states, she didn't care but the near the roof, meant no one would comment on nightly activities unless you courted the Bat at night.

She chose this complex, because the builders were on something, they built a pathway for anyone to walk across a few buildings. Briana used her new key card and looked around, there wasn't anything there, she went to the bedroom, which had one of those built in models beds, so it was just the frame. "Well this is home sweet home unless i strike it rich some how." She looks at the time and sees she still got time to at least get a bed and some dinner.

Briana left and took her expense credit card, and got some necessities first, then went and found an insta-bed.

Once she did all that and set the bed up she cooked a simple dinner and settled in for a few hours.

Briana awoke just passed nightfall, she got up, showered for the first time without worry if she was going to trapped in the bathroom by some other inmate. She dressed in a black-gray sweat suit.

Once outside she got a paper and opened for the want ads.

Tossing the paper-aside, Briana didn't find anything that was worth her time, she walked along the side street, she didn't care where she went, she had no curfew, she had no one to worry about her safety. She went down into the next district that was still a wooded lot, but she did notice that someone has posted 'No trespassing' signs.

'Well this looks like a place to check out .' Briana grinned and went climbed the fence, what she didn't notice was there were cameras hidden in the trees, with one elderly woman watching the screens.

Briana walked into the secluded wooded enclosure unaware, she was walking right into the den of large cats. 'This is nice not to many parks left on this city'. A noise in the bushes caused Briana to jump slightly in surprise, she continued walking, and felt like she was being stalked, when she finally figured how she was being stalked like a deer. She encountered tigers, and few lions, and lionesses. All the cat began to move closer to her all looking at her like she was a snack.

Briana felt a twinge of fear, as she stared into the many faces that would lead to her death.

"Either you're very brave or very foolish to come into my domain." a voice states


	2. Chapter 2

Briana stared in shock as the old woman was nuzzled by the larger predators, she said something to them, and they left.

The woman turned "Follow me, and I'll see if you have what it takes."

Briana followed the old woman just to not get eaten and to find out what she wanted. "Who are you and how those cats obey you."

"Let's just say I understand them." the woman answers, as she toddled back in the direction of her home and office. "As for who I am, I'll decide to tell you that. After all, you're in my territory."

"Your territory, I thought this was city property?" Briana sassed back

"I own this property, you clearly didn't heed the posted signs." the woman states, hiding the fact, she liked the girl. After they entered her home, she directed the young stray to sit in a padded chair.

"I rather stand for now, thank you, lady."

"Sit or stand you will be here until I decide to call the cops or not." the woman states, as she sat down with a boneless yet slightly grace of that of her felines. "First question, got any parents?"

"None that matter, I'm on my own."

The woman smiled slightly, she questioned the girl carefully about her life until this very moment.

"Look you got my life story. So what do you really want cause you're not going to call the cops."

"I am looking for someone to take over my mantle, someone who can tease seductively, who can drive the new batman insane with having to know the person behind the mask." the woman explains, her eyes held a secret that no one aside from the batman knew of so far. She waited for a reaction, she needed a kitten with the right stuff to mold into a catwoman that would equal her legacy.

The new batman? Why? He's an over bound boyscout no fun from him.

"How do you know, have you ever been caught by the bat?" the woman questions

"No but I heard stories of him."

"Stories are not often true. If you agree, you won't just be a cat-toy for the bat, I will teach you the fine art of being a cat burglar." the woman states

"Well that does sound like fun but whats in it for you."

"I want the legacy to live on, the legacy of Catwoman." the woman replies "Also for my tutoring in the arts of cat burglary, you will help with my cats."

The young woman looks around the room thinking about her offer "Fine I guess I see what you can teach me."

The elderly woman stood up, "Follow me." she went over to a statue of a cat, lifted the lid and pressed a red button, a hidden doorway, opened that lead down to a set of stairs.

"Well I'll say this much you sure got flare for the dramatic for an old lady."

"I like my secrets." the woman states, "and call me old lady again and you'll regret it."

The woman led Briana down into a basement, but it wasn't a your normal basement. This one contained a figures of cats, also in protective case, a costume, from the looks of it from the late 1900s. Briana was beyond confused.

"I am Selina Kyle, I was Catwoman."

Briana didn't believe Selina but within the next few hours, she was starting to rethink her belief that this woman was the legendary cat burglar. "Well i have to say your history is interesting if nothing else. "

"Also keeping the original bat on his toes." Selina states, with a tone that Briana never heard before, it sounded like the old lady was still in love with the older bat.

"You really had a thing for the bat didn't you."

"I might tell you about my encounters with the bat some other day, but I have to feed the cats, and that is where you come in." Selina replied

"Oh and what do you want me to do."

"Feed the larger cats." Selina replies

"WHAT! ! Are you nuts i go near them and I'm on the menu."

"You're the one who hopped into their enclosure, I'm a lot of things, kitten. But I am not stupid." Selina replies,

Briana shrugged but went out to throw the donated carcass over the fences, at different areas, to allow the large cats to find them and eat. With that, Selina told Briana to go home and return tomorrow after school.


	3. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66: Okay ladies and gents, I do not use word count, because I think counting the words in a chapter is just stupid, I go by how many "pages" there are, normally I get ten or twelve pages but frankly, I tend to work on this at night, so I need sleep at some point. The catwoman suit resembles the 90s version but with added features: such as enhanced hearing, night vision, and some other things that won't be revealed until later. but unlike the bat suit, Selina doesn't watch what her kitten does.

* * *

Selina watched the girl go out through the proper entrance then hopping over the fence, "That kitten has what it takes, I just hope she lives through the training." she went back inside and stared at the mirror in the hall, she thought she seen her youthful appearance again, but want she seen was wrinkled face with either laugh lines or frown lines, she wasn't so sure anymore, her joints ached during storms, the gorgeous blonde hair was now gray, she wore slacks and a nice shirt but she didn't think she had a figure to show in one of those form fitting gowns again. She sighed and turn away from the mirror and walked slowly toward her kitchen intend on something for dinner herself. She ate dinner, and then went to shower and went to bed.

All the way home, Briana thought about the old woman. ' _She really thinks i can be the next Catwoman and these rules especially the last one like I would fall for a muscle bound jerk like him._ ' Selina's rules was that first she was in charge until Briana proved herself to be a capable thief. Anything stolen will be shared. Don't get caught, which Briana grinned at when she heard, so far she hadn't been caught. Don't kill anyone, was a given. And the last one, was don't get emotionally involved with the batman.

Briana made it back to her apartment and took a quick shower and flops into bed.

-the next morning-

Briana awoke and looked at the digital display of an alarm clock, and it read, that she was almost late for school.

"Slag it all, why me." As she rushes through her morning routine. She had her bag, and ran out of the apartment, heading toward Hamilton Hills High, lucky, she chose an apartment that was close to the school. Being late, wasn't a good thing for an ex-juvie inmate, she was seated outside of the _principal's_ office.

"Briana, you can come in now." The voice invited.

Briana walked and sat down in front of Principal Nakamura, who was of Asian background, partially bald, with a mustache, with a reputation for being strict and unforgiving. He read over Briana's file from juvenile detention, she had to keep up her studies while being locked up for two years. Principal Nakamura's black eyes bore into Briana's jade green eyes, before making his decision about his newest student. "Your record speaks volumes. However, if you are late again, you will serve detention."

He hands her a small data pad. "This is your class schedule and a map of the school."

Briana stood up, and took the data pad and left. She found the first class, 'Why do I have English as the first class?' she thought as she tried to slip inside unnoticed.

"Miss Briana, i do hope you're not trying to sneak in to my class are you."

"Honestly yes, since I do not want introduce myself, and give my sob story." Briana answers

"Well since i already called your name I think it might be a bit late for that wish." The woman gave a satisfied smile.

Briana cursed her existence before walking up the aisle and stood in front of the students, she was dressed in combat boots, cargo pants, and a shirt that read: I'm here, what are your other two wishes. "Name's Briana, I'm not big on giving my life history, so let's make this short and sweet, I'm new here and I don't want to be messed with, leave me alone and I'll do the same." Most of the class was silent as Briana went back to her seat.

The rest of the day, went by as Briana thought it would, as she was at her locker, she heard the whispers and felt the stares as the other students gossiped about her, and she grinned, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Briana wait up. "

Briana stopped and turned to see why someone would call her name.

A girl in a yellow halter and pink hair ran up to her "Briana hey I'm Max, me and my friends were heading out for some pizza and i was wondering if you want to join us."

Briana's eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite food, but the company, she wasn't so sure about, she didn't know what the rules say about making friends, but one of her rules was don't steal from your own neighborhood, so this was her new neighborhood. "Sure, just let me make a call."

"Sure, we can wait." Max smiled and waved at two others.

Selina had given Briana a cell phone, to keep in touch since the teen girl didn't have much of anything at the moment. "Yo, Boss-lady, when do I have to be at that volunteer work?"

"Very well just be here by six and ready to work. " Selina replied

"Thanks, and I'll stop by the pet store that you told me about to pick up some cat food for the house cats." Briana states, "or at least order it for delivery, since I don't have a car."

"See you then." As the line went dead.

"Hanging around cats to long." Briana muttered as she turned back to Max.

"So what the boss say."

"Says I can freedom until six." Briana states "And I mean job boss, not as in parent boss."

"Just like Terry here." Wraps her arm around a tall dark haired boy. "Bu the way like i said this Terry and over here is Dana."

Briana nods, "Sorry, if I'm the most social, I just got part of my freedom back in another sense as well."

"Meh makes no matter to me, you guys." The two shake there head."Well come on let go and eat. Terry's buying."

"Hey!" Terry exclaims

"Think about it this way, you're taking three cute girls out to an after school snack, I don't see any one else surrounded by girls." Briana pointed out. "And you're better looking that that idiot in clown paint that tried to get fresh me yesterday."

The trio make a face "uh Jokerz talk about a waste of space." Dana adds as they all head towards the pizzeria.

Briana shrugged "I don't understand why they want to idolize an children's party reject." they entered and sat down in a out of the way booth, Max and Briana sat on one side, while Dana and Terry on the other.

"I don't understand it either from what my understanding is the real Joker was a complete lunatic." Terry states

"Well to each their own, I mean like that villainess Poison Ivy, if she used her talents for good, we might have been blessed with more plants." Briana states, "But enough on villains." they chose a four topping pizza, and made the order from the virtual menu.

Once they ordered and Terry paid, they sat and just stuck up a random conversation.

Briana for her part, just listened to the other three, she didn't know most of what people her own age was raging about these days.

As Max finishes her first slice. "So Briana, why don't you have a last name?"

"One of two conditions for me to agree to finish school." Briana answers, "Alright, let me honest, I just got out of juvie."

"So what did ya do to get there and for how long? " Terry questions

Briana looked down, "Two years, and I took a baseball bat to my step-dad's head, which was completely in self-defense, but he claimed, he caught me stealing credits from his wallet."

"That jerk, i hoped he got sent to the hospital. "

"Let's just he's getting coloring books for the rest of his life." Briana states, "He was abusive, and don't ask about my mom, because that retch was still married to him and didn't even tell the truth, about him beating her and me."

* * *

Three nights later, Selina deemed Briana good enough to prowl the night but not break into any building just yet, just to get familiar with the new cat suit, which was modeled after the original but with added features.

The new Catwoman or as Selina jokingly calls her Kittengirl. Crouched watching the city in the suit, using the night vision feature seeing the city in a greenish haze. "This city so beautiful at night, I could stay here forever. "

With the enhanced hearing feature, she cocked her head to the side as she heard the engine of the batmobile flying over head. Just as the cat would, Briana followed running along the roof tops, leaping to the next roof with the aide of her whip, that was attached at the back like a tail when not in use.

She stalked along a rooftop, crouching and watching as batman fought off some of the Jokerz. "Mama-cat might get mad at me, but I want to get in on the action with those idiots." leaping from the building, she twisted in a figure eight to land on one of the Jokerz.

"What the hell going here."

Catwoman flipped off the joker thug. "Sorry boys, but I thought I would join the fun." she purred "This pretty kitty wants to play."

Batman looked at the woman in the cat suit, what the figure didn't hear was a shocked aged voice saying the same thing.

"Great just what I need more costume freaks." The joker said as he swung his mallet.

"Look who's talking, clown." Catwoman states as she cracked her whip and pulled the mallet away from the joker. While in the fight, Catwoman stole credits from each of the Jokerz.

The gang fled, Catwoman smiled before going up to Batman and tracing one finger down the bat suit, "Nice fighting with you, but let's not make a habit of it."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Briana woke up and got ready for another day of boring classes and training with Selina. When she got to her first class, she saw Terry looking distracted.

"Sup, Ter." Briana greets, as she sat down beside Terry in their English class. "Earth to Space Station Terry? Are you with us?"

"Huh what? Oh hey Bri? Sorry had a rough night at work."

"Better pay attention, space case." Briana states, as class began.

Terry just groans and pulls up his work, Briana thought she hear him say something about an old man.

"Totally not Swhway." Briana states at the end of the first class, "six more to go, I think I like cats better then school." she exchanges the English program for another on her laptop.

As the day went on, Briana was looking forward to her time at the sanctuary, even the detention center was a riot then Hamilton Hill High, she was left alone her only friends, if she was allowed to call them that would even bother to hang out with her. Dana Tan, raven haired girl didn't seem to like her. However, Briana thought it was because she treated Terry as if he and she were old friends, because of their shared inmate time, only Terry spent three years for taking the rap for someone else.

Briana was waiting by the entrance just as one of the jocks came up to her.

"Hey babe, you waiting for your prince then here I am." He leans in close not noticing the sneer on Briana's face.

Briana replaced her sneer of revulsion with a friendly face, "I would love to be your princess, however sadly I'm seeing someone already."

"Oh and whose that sweetie he can't be better than me." He flexes.

Briana forced herself not to roll her eyes, but she then smiled like she was head over heels for someone, "My man is strong, has a mane of wild red hair and just loves to be cuddled." she notices Terry, Max, and Dana. "Sorry, guys, I would love to hang but I got to work." she went down the steps before looking over her shoulder, "And my main man loves to eat meat, and I'm sure an over muscled no brain jock like you, would taste alright to him."

"Sure Bri we understand Terry's wimpy out on us two saids his boss got a big project for him." Dana replied jealously.

The jock just stares flabbergasted at being turned down like that.

Max, Dana and Terry hid smiles as they realized what Briana just described.

Terry went and walked passed the jock. "Dude, you just got turned down for a lion."

The jock just sputtered and looked pale at the shot.

Terry went onto Wayne manor.

* * *

"What's the word, Mr. Wayne?" Terry questions as he entered the bat cave.

Bruce Wayne the original batman now an old man around at least seventy years old, sat at the bat computer before turning around holding his cane with his black Great Dane Ace at his side. "This Catwoman isn't the same as Selina Kyle's, there is nothing on police record on a jewel thief dressed as a cat."

"Maybe she just likes the look and is nothing like the first one."

"I doubt it." Bruce retorted as he patted Ace's head, as he thought about Selina, he turned back to the computer and pulled up an image of his Catwoman, with the information on her that he had gathered.

"Okay so she has the same costume and use a whip but she helped me with those Jokerz. "

Bruce brought up the side view camera angles of the fight with the jokerz. And zoomed in on Catwoman, to watch carefully.

Terry's jaw hit the floor. "She's picking their pockets."

"Yes." Bruce confirmed "The question is why hasn't she came out of hiding before now?"

"I don't know yet maybe she just got into town." Terry wondered as he rubs his chin.

"Just be careful when dealing with her, the original catwoman loved to flirt with me just to get me off her trail." Bruce warned

"Don't worry about that she won't faze me."

Bruce just smirks "Explain that to your suit it tells a different story." As he pulls up the suits biorhythms.

Terry stuttered about it wasn't like that.

Bruce looked at him. "I'm old, I'm not dead."

"What ever, old man, I'm going on patrol."

* * *

Briana stalked her prey, she stopped and looked around to ensure she wasn't spotted. She wasn't and carefully slide along the trip wires until her foot caught on one and she went down and the lights turned on as she tripped the wire.

"Congrats, you're in cuffs on your way to jail." Selina states "Try it again."

"Damn it, I don't see why I can't use the suits night vision, this would be so much faster." Briana complained

"Night vision doesn't help with laser wires, kitten. Now try again." Selina states

Briana groans and starts the exercise once more.

After an hour, Selina called a stop to the exercise and had Briana go up to the roof and practice entering via roof. She moved through the steps just as Selina showed her but she still set off several alarms. Always hearing the same thing 'again' and 'faster'

Selina checked the time. "You have two hours before midnight, since you fed the cats first, suit up and find your own prey, learn the layout of the target's home."

"And no stealing until you say so." Briana states as she stretched out her muscles before she went and dressed for the evening.

Stalking across the rooftops, she found her target as she slowly learn the inside of the home and the owner.

* * *

Weeks went by and little bit at a time, Briana slowly perfected the art of being a cat burglar, she was also learning how to befriend the larger cats, she went into the enclosures now, to feed the tigers, lions, pumas, and all manner of large cats that were raised by humans as pets or former circus animals. She also had a few more encounters with the bat and continue to fluster him.

While at school, Briana planned and planned her thefts, slowly the school was talking about a new mysterious thief that only robbed the wealthy citizens of Gotham.

Both Max and Dana also noticed how Terry was looking more tired and how little time his boss gave him. While Max noticed that Briana that was often hiding papers when ever someone stopped at her locker or by her desk, like she was hiding something.

* * *

Max caught up to Terry alone at home "So spill McGinnis the new burglar really got you worked up or something. "

Terry laying on the couch with his feet half off, "You have no clue, I should have listened to the old bat."

"Well he did warn you and you have to admit she does look good in that suit."

Terry looked up and glared at his friend, "and what's worse, Dana is starting to believe I'm in love with someone else! Because I'm always trying to track down Catwoman."

"Hey, it not my fault you live a double life, you're the one in the suit, not me. Look just take her out somewhere nice and make it up to her." Max advised.

"Tried that and I got called by Wayne and had to bail." Terry replies

"Well to only other real options are give up the suit or tell Dana the truth and we can guess how that will go."

Terry shook his head, "I can't give up being batman, there are so many problems and that only I can stop, I just wish I knew who this catwoman is, she never leaves a trace of anything to track her down. Dana wouldn't believe me even if I wore the bat suit in front of her."

"Sadly thats true and the program was deleted by Wayne after I founded out about you." Max replied "Look I dont want to say it but I'm sure Bri might be mixed up in this as well she's been acting strange lately as well."

Terry's phone started ringing, the teen groaned

"Terry suit up the cat on the move."

Terry stood and well more like fell off the couch.

"Let me guess she's on the move."

Terry nods as he went to dress for the occasion. He opens the window and takes off.

* * *

Briana eased open the window of a chemical corporation that used animals as ingredients, she was an animal lover and she was going to get the evidence needed to bring down this building down to its knees. She used her night vision feature to look at the evidence when she heard the jet boosters of a familiar bat. "Hello Batman." she purred before going back to her work.

"Catwoman, why are you even here."

"Why does it matter to you? I am doing something for a friend. I have a reliable source that says this company is using animals as ingredients for their slop that people buy." Catwoman answers, she pitched her voice low and husky to ensure, she didn't get caught by voice analysis.

"Look I agree they need to be stopped but breaking in to their cooperate office is not the way, the second you try to bring that to anyone they'll toss it right out simply because you stile it."

"Listen Bat-boy, I know what I'm doing and I do not need you to tell me what to do." Catwoman states as she grinned when she found the evidence she needed, she spread out the files and quickly snapped pictures with her digital camera.

"So not only a burglar but a spy as well wow how far you fell."

"Never judge a cat by the color of its coat." Catwoman teased she put the camera back in her pouch. "As much as I like to torment you, I'm afraid I am not here for leisure. So I got to run." she went and exited the way she came in through the window.

"Slag it, she's not going anywhere this time." As this he took off after her.

Briana felt her instincts say that she was being chased, she let out an annoyed hiss. She jump to another rooftop, landing on her feet. If she didn't know any better, she would assume she was part cat, how easy the landing part was to her. She crouched and waited patiently for her prey.

She the boosters of the bat near her hiding spot. Just as he pass under her she leapt on to his back "Thanks for the lift bats."

Terry struggled to get the cat themed person off his back, before the weight left him.

Catwoman stared impassively at him. "You really think, I'm going to go peacefully? Then you are no match for my own mentor." she jump up on the rooftop edge, and walked along as if it were a tight rope, "You seem to misjudge me, bat. I am not your normal thief. I steal from those who have wronged the little guy, the ones who have all the money in the world and do not share it." her eyes narrowed into slits, "When you've been wronged yourself, you want vengeance and that is what I am taking." she flipped off the edge and used her whip to catch a passing hover car.

"McGinnis, leave her alone for now. There is something that is odd about her statement." Bruce ordered


End file.
